I Secretly Love You
by TheEccentricSpeaker
Summary: Rory has been having strange feelings toward the Doctor, but what about Amy? Does the Doctor feel the same way? Rory/11


_Yes another Rory/11 fic, I think I just might continue on writing this ship! :D _

_I don't own Doctor Who, BBC does. I do, however, wish I could own the Night of the Humans audiobook, Arthur Darvill reads it. :D  
_

* * *

"Well, wasn't that just a fun adventure?" The Doctor asked as he pressed different switches on the TARDIS console.

Amy glared at the Doctor as she ran a hand through her hair, gagging at the sight of the sticky, green goop that hung from her fingers. She wiped it on her pants, "Yeh 'cause being thrown into a pit of nasty goop describes a perfect adventure." She said sarcastically, slapping him.

The Doctor held up his hands in surrender, "I said I was sorry."

"Yeh sure," Amy said as she rolled her eyes. She smiled at Rory and gave him a quick peck on the cheek, "I'm going to go take a shower 'kay?" Rory nodded wordlessly, his eyes distant. Amy shrugged off his strange behavior and went to shower.

The Doctor could feel Rory's eyes on him as he moved around the TARDIS setting them into the Time Vortex. He gave a look of concern to the other man, "You alright, Rory?" He just silently shrugged his shoulders. The Doctor stood in front of the man, leaning on the console. "Something on your mind?"

"I'd like to go home." The Doctor felt his hearts clench at Rory's quiet declaration. Rory's eyes darkened his gaze moving down to the floor. "I…I can't stand to watch you two anymore." He forced out, trying not to cry. "It's breaking me…" Much to his surprise, the Doctor wrapped his arms around the other man. Even more to Rory's surprise, the feeling of the alien man's arms around him made him feel comforted.

The Doctor pulled back to look at Rory, the sight of tears in the man's eyes making his hearts clench even more to almost a point where it caused him physical pain. In fact, the sight of Rory tearful _did _cause the Doctor physical pain. Rory's usually light and happy eyes were dark and cold, "I can't, I can't do it." He muttered out, his body racking with his irregular breathing. He broke his connection with the Doctor and turned his back, staring at the TARDIS door. "I can't lie to her anymore." In a flourish, Rory turned around and glared at the Doctor, "This is your fault!"

The Doctor looked at Rory with confusion, "What?"

"I…I can't get you out of my head." Rory admitted his head hung in shame. In two quick strides, he was in front of the Doctor. He pulled him close, pushing their lips together. A surge of feelings ran down both of their spines. Rory's tongue ran across the Doctor's lower lip, cautiously asking permission.

The Doctor then jumped away, being careful not to meet the other man's eyes. "No, this is wrong!"

Rory sighed, "I know." His voice was so quiet the Doctor wasn't even sure if he had spoken.

The Doctor sighed in agitation, not at the other man but at himself. "You're a human, in love with Amy!"

"Am I?" Rory whispered. The Doctor looked at Rory, his eyebrows rose in question. "I've been beginning to wonder what I'm feeling." He sighed again and walked away, "Just forget it."

The Doctor watched with curiosity as Rory Williams, fiancée of Amy Pond, his companion, walked away. He cursed himself for the strange, unknown feelings in his lower stomach, it felt as if butterflies were fighting each other furiously making pain shoot through him. "What have you gotten yourself into?" He muttered as he pulled out his sonic screwdriver to do the only thing that could clear his mind, fiddle with the TARDIS.

"You took a while."

Rory looked up from his shoes into the eyes of Amy, his fiancée. "Uh yeah, the Doctor and I were um talking." He said as he rubbed the back of his neck anxiously.

Amy smiled at him, "You two getting along then, yeh?"

"You could say that," he said with a nervous smile.

Amy stood up and walked over to him, wrapping her arms around him. "I've missed you," she admitted, her head in his chest. Rory stiffened up, a frown darkened his features. He knew that he _should_ be attracted to the fiery female in his arms. He had been attracted to her his entire life, always wanting to be together. Now that they were, however, his eyes began to stray away to someone he would have never guessed, another man. Amy pulled away, confusion on her features, "Something wrong?"

Rory hid his frown with a dopey smile, " 'Course not," he faked a yawn, "just a bit tired, that's all."Amy nodded and walked over to their bed and slipped in. Rory stripped down to his boxers and also slipped into their bed. He wrapped his arms around Amy's waist, holding her close.

Tears came to his eyes as he silently wished that the body that he was holding was the Doctor. He knew he shouldn't feel these strange feelings for the man from the stars but he just couldn't stop himself. The Doctor was a kind man whom always put someone else before himself. He was extremely brave and oh so brilliant. He knew how to listen and though he was an absolutely maniac most of the time, he was perfect. Rory cursed himself darkly, how could he have let this happen? He sighed lightly and closed his eyes, attempting to stop the thoughts of the other man running through his subconscious.

After four hours of attempt at sleep, Rory heaved a heavy sigh of exasperation and carefully extracted himself from Amy. He pulled on a pair of trousers and a t-shirt and left the room silently. During nights when he didn't want to sleep or his brain just wouldn't turn off, Rory would wander the TARDIS. He found that walking through the endless corridors made him feel slightly in control of himself. Rory laughed humorlessly, it really was all the Doctor's fault.

The Doctor reached into the TARDIS console, earning himself an electric shock. The TARDIS was tired of his constant poking and prodding. _What's wrong dear? _The TARDIS asked calmly, hoping that she could help her master in his time of need.

The Doctor sighed, moving himself over to the jump seat. He ran a heavy hand down his face, "I don't know, I just feel…odd." He admitted, placing his elbows on his knees, hunching over so his head was in his hands.

_Odd in a good way?_

The Doctor shrugged silently, did he feel odd in a good way? The fact that Rory kissed him shouldn't make him feel at all. Yet as he continued to tinker with the TARDIS, it was all he could think of. He pressed his fingers to his lips, they still felt warm from the other man's lips. The Doctor sighed in annoyance, he shouldn't feel _anything_!

"Oh, sorry."

The Doctor sat up to see Rory now standing by the console. The Doctor masked his face with a blank expression, "What are you doing up?"

Rory just shrugged, "Couldn't sleep." He took a step closer to the Doctor, "Listen about earlier…"

The Doctor jumped up from the jump seat and over to the other side of the console, distancing himself just as he had after Amy had kissed him in her room. "It's fine," he said through clenched teeth, cursing himself for the flutter in his stomach that had arisen when Rory spoke of their kiss. He rolled his eyes, walking in front of the Doctor, placing his hands on either side of him. To anyone watching, it would look quite intimate. The Doctor glared at him, moving out of his grip. "Just leave me alone, Rory."

"Please," Rory grabbed the Doctor's arm. He gasped as a feeling of electricity pushed through his body from the touch.

The Doctor turned around, painfully aware of Rory's hand still on his arm. "What?"

"I just…" Rory sighed and ran a hand through his hair, releasing his grip on the Doctor. "Why is it so difficult to talk to you?" He walked away from the Doctor and over to the stairway leading down under the TARDIS console.

The Doctor moved to sit beside him leaving a lot of space between them. "Honestly, I'm beginning to wonder the same thing." He admitted, staring off into the darkness. It was hard to lie to himself about his emotions toward Rory when he was sitting so close.

Rory laughed humorlessly, "I don't get it. I have loved Amy since we were kids, we would play all the time and talk about you constantly. We got older and then I met you and suddenly it's like all of those years with Amy were more like waiting for you. Then you left again and I thought everything would be normal again, I would love Amy and she would love me. We'd get married, have kids, and be fine. Then you came back again and just like before, I felt like I've just been waiting for you." He placed his head in his hands, "It's crazy."

The Doctor had been silent through Rory's declaration. His lips were clamped tightly together, his teeth lightly raking at the flesh. An unknown feeling bubbled deep within him making him want to smile brightly. The feeling made him want to grab Rory's t-shirt and press their lips together. It also made him want to do other things that he would allow himself to think of.

Rory looked over at the Doctor, his eyes lighter than they were earlier. "Just tell me you don't feel anything so I can get these thoughts out of my head."

"Maybe they're meant to be there," said the Doctor as he cautiously leaned in toward Rory. He pressed his lips to the other man's in a soft, sweet kiss. Feelings of want and need passed through both men causing their kiss to be more adventurous. Rory wound his fingers through the Doctor's brown locks whilst the Doctor ran up hands up the back of Rory's shirt. Rory gasped slightly at the feel of the Doctor's cold hands running up his spine. The Doctor took this as an advantage to press his tongue in Rory's mouth. He straddled Rory, lightly pressing him down onto the TARDIS floor, pinning his arms down.

A giggle escaped from Rory as the Doctor ran a hand down his ribcage. The Doctor pulled away, curiosity in his features. Rory beamed at the Doctor, "Tickled." He leaned up and connected their lips again, this time with even more passion than the last. They struggled off the floor, their arms around each other tightly. They both trailed up the stairs leaving a trail of clothes down the corridor.

The Doctor pulled a now naked Rory away, "Are you sure?" The only answer he received was the feeling of Rory's lips on his and that was all he needed.

"You're skin's cooler than mine." The Doctor smiled and looked down at the man whom was lying on his chest. He kissed Rory's head slightly before running a hand down his hair.

"Two hearts," the Doctor replied not exactly in the mood for a biological conversation. All he wanted to do was hold Rory close to him, reeling in the way Rory ran his hand up and down his chest.

"She'll never forgive us…"

The Doctor groaned and pulled Rory closer, intertwining his fingers with the hand on his chest. "Can't we talk about this later? Much later?"

Rory nodded silently, a smile on his face. Never before in his entire life had he been so happy. Wrapped in the arms and limbs of a spaceman from a far away galaxy, made Rory feel like never before. He felt like he finally belonged somewhere. "I secretly love you," he whispered into the Doctor's bare chest, kissing it.

The Doctor grinned, kissing Rory's forehead, "I secretly love you too."


End file.
